From Whispering Rocks to Whispering Minds
by The Shameful
Summary: The events that happen from the time Raz leaves Whispering Rocks, until he gets his happy [?] ending. With happy and not-so-happy stuff happening in between. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1: Team Aquato is Go!

**** From Whispering Rocks to Whispering Minds ****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psychonauts or any of the characters, all rights belong to Tim Schafer and Double Fine.

**Author Notes:** So this is my first fanfic, it continues on from where the game left off. If you haven't played the game, close this page and go buy it now.

I'd appreciate any comments on how to improve this, especially corrections on anything I might have got wrong.

While I'm not doing this for reviews, I would appreciate knowing what you thought of it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**** Chapter 1: Team Aquato is Go! ****

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The sun was setting as the four PsychoNauts, plus one PsyCadet, made their way to their destination in _the jet_, a specially designed aircraft for psychics. On the outside, it looked like a replica from a popular series that included swords made of light, but on the inside it was filled with chrome and cargo netting, giving it the appearance that the future had warped into a military camp.

The first to speak was a short man in in a military suit, with a metal helmet topping his head. "We had to leave Ford behind, the battlefields no place for a retired veteran, especially when that veteran is just as likely to shoo them out of his 'kitchen' as shoot them."

Agent Ford Cruller was the previous head of the PsychoNauts, but had been forced to retire after a psychic dual had left his mid shattered, and he now spend his days as the Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp as the janitor, and the chef, and the park ranger, and the 'Admiral' at the boathouse dock, and the mission operator for Agents Nein and Vodello, unbeknown to the rest of the PsychoNauts organisation. The confusing part, however, was that all of these jobs were done by different people, who were all him.

Both of the agents, Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello, where on-board _the jet_, Sasha with his formal suit and tie, as well as the sunglasses he wore at all times, even indoors, and Milla with her 60's style dress, high heels, and hair that would go past her knees if it was straightened. "Come now, the only reason Ford had to stay behind was because he can't very well keep coming back for more Psitanium every time it runs out, and what if it stopped during a fight?" Milla responded, in a tone that would have been used on a child saying someone smelled bad, to the military nut Coach Morceau Oleander.

"That's what he said, agent Vodello," replied Sasha, with monotone indifference.

"Sasha!"

The three agents continued to argue, while the fourth agent ignored them, focusing on the PsyCadet next to him. Agent Razputin 'Raz' Aquato, sitting in his newly acquired the official PsychoNauts uniform, a thick green fleece, trousers and gloves, but with his old red lens goggle, which he had decided were necessary after his fringe had decided that gravity was important and had started covering his face unless held up, though this was mostly an excuse, as he felt unprotected without his signature headwear, was the youngest person ever to become a PsychoNaut, at the age of ten after obtaining all of his merit badges, saving the camp, and possibly the world, from a psychotic dentist, and his own coach Oleander, who had been insane until his mind had been sorted out by Raz in the process, and the events were all water under the bridge, so long as he stayed on the bridge away from the water, all in one day.

Raz sat quietly trying to guess what the girl next to him was thinking, which was made considerably easier by being telepathic. Lili Zanotto was the only non-agent aboard the vessel. She was the same age as Raz and had gone to summer camp with him. She was wearing a short skirt, sleeveless shirt, knee high socks, thick boots and some fingerless gloves. Her dark auburn hair, the same shade as Raz's, was tied back into two long pigtails that went down to her waist. She had a worried look on her face, which was understandable, as five of them where on their way to save her father, Truman Zanotto, the current head of the PsychoNauts, from his kidnapper.

'_Don't think, don't think, don't think, it's bad enough as it is without _him _noticing how much this has gotten to me…'_ was what Raz picked up. It wasn't as if he was reading her thoughts on purpose, in fact he didn't even know how he was doing it, but he could hear none the less. He said nothing and put his arm around her shoulder, hoping this was the right thing to do. They may have been such a good match for each other they started going out the day they met each other, but they had only being going out for the weeks they had been together at the summer camp.

Lili let out a barely audible sight, but it was still enough for the three arguing agents to stop there conversations. Oleander made an excuse somewhere along the lines of "Have to go… formulate backup plans…" before wandering over into the next compartment.

"Darling, everything's going to be _A OK_, you'll see, there are four of the PsychoNauts _finest_ agents here, and even more already heading there, you'll have your father back in no time, especially with our resident 'Anti-kidnapping' specialist," Milla finished, with a grin at Raz. This seemed to cheer Lili up a bit, as her lips curved slightly upwards, but it lost its natural look and became forced after a few seconds. The female agent looked as if she was going to try and comfort her more, but before she could start, she was cut off by Sasha.

"We're approaching the destination, we'll be landing in a few minutes" , to which Raz was at first relieved to hear, he was closer to putting a real smile back on his girlfriend's face, but was then filled with questions as he thought about their mode of travel.

"Uhh… how do you know that? You didn't even look at a… hey, there isn't even a control panel, or even a wheel handle joystick thing? And there's no-one in the cockpit…" which to Raz's annoyance was met by a rare smirk from the formal agent.

"Ahh, young Razputin, still so much to learn. This is a jet for _psychics_, so of course the controls are managed psychically, and agents as powerful as myself, Agent Vodello or Oleander, can pilot it from anywhere within." Lili was about to point out that he could only do this because the other two were helping power the engines so he could focus on steering, but a loud yell from behind cut her off.

The last thing they heard was Oleanders yell of "_INCOMING!_" before light, sound and vibrations exploded around them.

**xxXXxxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Please Return Your Trays to

**** From Whispering Rocks to Whispering Minds ****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psychonauts or any of the characters, all rights belong to Tim Schafer and Double Fine.

**Author Notes:** Experimenting with the length of the chapters, I think the first one was too short.

You'll probably notice by the end of the chapter that it doesn't really merit the 'T' rating I chose yet. 'Yet' is the keyword in that sentence, swearing, innuendos and more graphic stuff will probably be included as the characters get older, though there might be some in the background.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**** Chapter 2: Please Return Your Trays to the Upright Position ****

**xxXXxxXXxx**

By the time Raz regained enough focus to comprehend what was happening, it was already too late, as to him everything seemed to have vanished, including the floor, which had been replace by air, that he was now falling through at an alarming speed.

He tried to conjure a levitation sphere to float down with, but it popped and deflated as soon as it appeared. He tried again, this time managing to hold it for a few seconds before something large and silver dropped past him, narrowly missing his head, but smashing the luminous orange ball that was his lifeline. By instinct, he looked down to see what it was that had almost killed him, but a glance at the closing distance to the ground snapped his focus back to what needed to be done, and this time he managed to successfully hold the lighter-than-air bubble.

While making sure to maintain his concentration, Raz, carefully surveyed the space around him, without looking directly down just yet. A few meters above him was Lili, who was having no trouble slowing her decent, and appeared to be looking for everyone else, after a few seconds she spotted him looking, and was about to let out a sight of relief, but suddenly her face went bright red and moved her free arm, the one not holding here levitation sphere, to press her skirt underneath herself, shielding her polka-dot underwear from Raz's view, and even in all the confusing he could here her thoughts loud and clearly; 'So_ embarrassing!'_

Blushing slightly himself, Raz continues to look around, but the next sight he saw wasn't such a happy one, as to his left Sasha, though he was descending slower than normal, was still falling twice as fast as the two children, and to make it worse blood was pouring from an unseen wound on his head, dying the left side of his face red. He didn't seem to be using a levitation sphere, but neither he, nor Milla, seemed to need one, as the usually carefree party going agent had a serious look on her face as she shot towards her partner, before managing to grab him and slowing them both down to a safe decent speed.

For a fraction of a second, everyone seemed to forget about the dangers, and Oleander, but where reminded of both when a large section of cargo netting with a table, several metal boxes, and something fleshy tangled up in it. It looked as though it would have just sailed right past them, but one of the containers came loose at the last seconds and crashed into Lili's left arm, the one she was using to hold onto her sphere, instantly causing it to disappear, and her to accelerate down past Raz, who didn't stop to think before releasing his own grip on safety and aim himself towards her.

Using one arm to hold her to him, and one of his legs to make sure she didn't slip though his grasp, he managed to re-conjure his levitation sphere, and barely managed to hold onto both as the force from the sudden decrease in speed plus the extra weight of carrying someone else threatened to dislocate his arm. However, he didn't have to worry about this for long, as a quick glance down showed him how close he had been to becoming not just the youngest PsychoNaut, but the youngest PsychoNaut to have died in action as the ground lay only a few meters beneath the young couple.

Landing would have been a problem for a normal person, but the reflexes Raz had gained from a lifetime of acrobatics at the circus meant that when he crumpled to the floor, he did so in only a mildly painful way, and managed to stop Lili sprawling over the floor, averting the risk to hurting her arm more, which was already sporting some large bruises and seemed to be swelling in funny places, one end also seemed to point in a different direction to the other.. A loud clatter behind them turned their attention to Milla lowering the offending cargo net and items to the ground, before touching down herself with Sasha, who she had been holding to her with one arm round his chest.

Seeing the experienced agent handle things with ease put things into perspective for Raz. Sure, he was a powerful psychic, but he thought even he had a long way to go before he was capable of something like that, but the moment was ruined when Sasha tried to pull away, but Milla, still holding onto him hadn't expected it, and fell onto her partner, sending the both sprawling to the ground in an embarrassing position that the two got a sense of Déjà vu from.

That moment too was ruined when a shout came from the pile of green and silver that had come down with them, "Hey ladies, when I was on the front line, I didn't leave my allies trapped in their own equipment, I made sure we all reached the flagpole _together_", came the unmistakable tone of Oleander. The two partners stared at each other for a few seconds, each turning slightly pinker, before helping each other up, Sasha requiring most of the help, and not being all that helpful himself. No-one bothered to remind him that he hadn't actually been on the front lines. Or served in the military at all.

The four psychics that were free started untangling the mess of net, metal and person, but where immediately interrupted by a gasp of pain from Lili, who was clutching her arm, with her teeth gritted and her eyes scrunched up. Milla rushed over and started fussing over her while Sasha forced open one of the containers and retrieved a small first aid kit and a larger white box with a handle before joining her. Raz resisted the urge to go over and help, since as much as he wanted to himself, he knew that the two adults where better trained for this. He himself had received plenty of broken bones during his training as an acrobat, but he had never been on the non-injured side of the treatment.

While Milla tended to Lili's arm, Raz took the time to examine his surroundings for the first time. There appeared to have landed in a filed used for grazing cattle, as several cows stool looking bemused at the new additions to the heard. In one direction though, was a large hill, with grass growing up about half of it before being replaced by rock.

"Razputin, make yourself useful and see if you can get Coach Oleander out," came Sasha's drawl, before his partner said something and he responded with "The pink one or the other pink one? Actually, the other pink one is a horrible shade, the first pink one it is.", handing one light pink material to Milla, and throwing another that appeared to be a patchwork of several bright pinks, in a similar fashion to the Tiffany lamps he loathed so much.

Raz used a telekinetic hand to grab one side of the netting that had come loose from the tangle, while holding the other himself, and pulled it, causing it to unhook from the table, and open, sending Oleander face first into the ground. The military nut got up quickly, looking around to check that other adult agents hadn't seen, which they hadn't, as they were busy setting a cast on the young girls arm, coughed and offered an embarrassed thanks.

After Lili's arm had been seen to, Sasha took a small device from one of his pockets. It appeared to be a satellite phone, but the antenna looked as if it was made out of Psitanium. Seeing Raz looking he explained "Psychic phones, uses Psitanium to focus mental thought, allowing agents in the filed to contact HQ, and it doesn't have the usual extortion fee attached".

He put the Psy-phone to his ear, but didn't speak out loud, which Raz understood as the communication being telepathic. Though this though was soon replaced by the odd image Sasha face with one side illuminated an odd purple, the other dyed red with his own blood, which seemed to have stopped running, and on closer inspection he could see that a yellow 'Hello Kitty' sticky plaster had been placed on his forehead, probably by Milla while he was helping her set Lili's cast. The plaster looked oddly out of place, and Raz wondered why he hadn't spotted it before, as bright colours clashed with the anything he would wear.

After Milla finished fussing over her, Lili trudged over to her boyfriend, taking one of his hands with her uninjured one, with which Raz squeezed reassuringly while the two smiled at each other, and leaning in towards each other, but before their lips could touch, she slipped on something and stumbled into Raz with her injured side, sending a jolt of pain up her arm before she regained balance. This was bad enough but Raz's mind chose this time to read her thoughts, meaning that he felt the same pain she did.

The young PsychoNaut suddenly released his girlfriend to grasp his own arm by instinct. Upon seeing his reaction Lili let out a gasp of "Sorry! Sorry!", realising that it was her pain he was feeling, while backing away. The other agents seemed to have noticed, as there was a shout of "Man up soldier" from one and "Raz darling, not you too" form another. Sasha however, lowered the Psy-phone from his ear slightly, and his expression changed to one of surprise to worry and apprehension, but not the my-team-mate- is-injured sort of worry.

Meanwhile, Milla was checking Raz over, "Doesn't seem to be any problem, it's probably just a sprain"

"I'm fine, really, look, no problems" he said, waving his arm and wiggling his fingers

Her response was "'Fine' doesn't make people grab themselves or wince. You take it easy on that arm!" and she had a pouting expression on that meant she would not be happy if he did. As she said this, Lili's expression became one of guilt, and Raz wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, be he knew better to try without a better explanation.

Sasha, on the other hand, had something else to say, "I think he is telling the truth. I don't think there _is_ an injury. Razputin, are you...?"

A loud sound, similar to that of a Psi-Blast, but much louder, sounded, and sky was suddenly illuminated with a bright red, before an explosion sounded in the sky. "It will have to wait, we need to get to cover. The closer we are to the source of those shots, the harder it will be for them to target us safely. If they were to target us as we are now, we would not have much of a chance" continued Sasha.

Oleander joined in with a "Looks like there's a cave entrance facing away from whatever firing those things," and with that the group trudged their way towards what they hoped was safety, the coach at the front, partly because his pried made him want to be at the front, but also because the others knew that anything hazardous, such as ditches, slippery patches or something worse, would become obvious as he tried, and would fail, to avoid or cross, and they were quite content to let the man with a head as hard as his helmet discover them for them.

**XxXXxxXXxx**

**Edit(s):**

Thanks to 'Gatomon Fan 7' for pointing out I had mixed up 'their' and 'there' in a few places.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside a Rock a Hard Place

**** From Whispering Rocks to Whispering Minds ****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psychonauts or any of the characters, all rights belong to Tim Schafer and Double Fine.

**Author Notes:** In this chapter I'll be introducing the first things that aren't covered/mentioned in the game, mainly the view of telepaths like Sasha and Raz. Read on to see what I mean.

Also, when thinking of what direction to go in, I decided it had to be the cliché way. While I wanted to avoid it, it seemed like the best choice, as that kind of thing happens to Raz. Again, read on to see what I mean.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**** Chapter 3: Inside a Rock and a Hard Place ****

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The cave entrance had turned out to be an unmarked abandoned mine, of which the entrance was a single large room, that continued roughly three-hundred feet before a single boarded over exit. The room was strewn with chunks of rock, which appeared to have originally been placed in piles based on there size as part of the piles remain obvious, but the rest was scattered around seemingly without order. When Sasha first saw it, Raz was sure he saw the German frown.

Shortly after setting down the few supplied they had carried with them, since no-one seemed to be planning on doing anything except stare at each other in silence, Raz decided he would clean his goggles until the tension stopped threatening to stunt his growth with it's weight. Sasha followed suit and took out the psi-phone again, Milla started rummaging through the first aid kit, and Morry started staring out the entrance as if he was looking for something. Lili somehow managed to find a chair, though one of the legs was broken, so she held it up with her telekinesis.

A minuet later Milla had convinced Sasha to let her clean the blood off of his face and was bringing her face unnecessarily close to his to check that it was coming off, Oleander was marking the boulder that was closest to being flat with chalk, and setting smaller odd shaped rocks on various positions on it.

Raz picked up the least painful looking rock, with the assistance of his telekinesis as it happened to be too heavy, before setting it down next to Lili, and himself onto the rock. She had the same expression on as she had on _the jet_, a mix of anxiety and worry, which Raz realised she hadn't even shown when it had been _her_ that had been kidnapped, and almost had her brain stolen.

Raz took hold of Lili's had, and was about to say something, but a call from Milla asking here if she was alright stopped him. She called back with one of her sarcastic comments, and tried to wave her arm about to the same effect, but pulled it back sharply, and once again Raz felt it too, though this time he managed to control himself better and the only sight he felt anything was that his free had suddenly tensed up

Morry and Milla didn't seem to have noticed. Sasha, however, looked serious. He normally did, but his voice matched his appearance this time. "Razputin, I think we need to talk." The two agents made there way further into the mine, so they were out of earshot of the other three.

"What's up Sash-Agent Nein?" Raz responded cautiously.

The older agent thought for a bit, choosing his words, "Do you understand what it... means, that you can hear and see other peoples... thoughts?" This surprised Raz, he thought it was fairly obvious.

Dropping the caution, and feeling more relaxed he answered "That I'm telepathic, duh!" this, however, did not seem to be the answer he was supposed to have given. Sasha sighed, and raised his hand to his head, his index finger on one side of his temple, and his thumb on the other. After a few seconds he dropped his hand.

"Not quiet. Very few telepaths can actually read minds. Most psychics can be taught to project there thought into the minds of other, like I did when we met after 'Basic Braining', or intercept these sent thoughts, but..." he paused again, and in this time Raz reflected back, and sighed inwardly, as this meant that he hadn't been going crazy when he had heard his voice back then, "Even when we enter someone's mind, we can't read there thoughts, what we find in there are a persons memories, altered by what they thought of it, and in the case of trained psychics they will there thoughts of something to change, but only a handful of people can see what someone is actually thinking..." another pause.

"This means that most people aren't that... trusting of people who can. To know that anything you think, even for the slightest moment, and no matter how shameful, someone else could see it..." at this, Raz's face dropped.

"But, but can't you do it as well! I saw the memory reel of when," but he was cut of by a glare.

"I know what was in that reel. But your right, I, too, have this ability. After I realised what it meant to be able to do what we can do, I kept it hidden. Only a handful of people know about it. When, after I had been an agent for two years, and I heard how my fellow agents talked about our kind of telepathic ability, I knew I had made the right choice." He paused for a while, letting Razputin take it in, before delivering more bad news.

"There is another reason we are not thought that highly of. Due to what we can do, people untrained, such as yourself, often cant control when they use this ability, and will find themselves hearing thoughts without meaning to. This can be dangerous, as more powerful telepaths can read from several people at once. The strain and confusion of that many thoughts, often over time, put the mind under a dangerous amount of stress. You have also felt first hand that sensations such as pain can be read from a person. Equally dangerous are the thoughts of the insane, whose though wavelength, so to speak, can disrupt our own. That, young Razputin, is why _control_ is so important." Sasha seemed to have regained his normal attitude by this point, but Raz just stood there, feeling worried. " You understand what this means? There are currently more telepaths that are insane than are social outcast, and even fewer that are accepted by society."

Raz felt as if he was about to start shaking. This was not the news he wanted to hear when they were going to attack someone who crazy enough to kidnap the head of the PsychoNauts. "Uuum, Sasha, I don't want to go crazy".

Sasha's expression lightened, "Don't worry, after we're finished here, I'll personal teach you how to keep that mind of yours under control. You may even learn some new things as well." He surveyed the young agent for a moment, before "You managed to learn to both use and control all your other abilities within a day, although this will be more challenging, I know you can do it." It was odd to see the normally professional attitude of his become so caring, even if it was no where near as caring as Milla, and although this knowledge relieved Raz, he was worried about what 'experiments' he might have to undergo.

He would have to ask later though, as a high pitched tone, similar to the dowsing rod Raz had used at Whispering Rocks, but the oscillation made a similar tune to Beethoven's 5th. Sasha reached into his pocket and took out the psi-phone, it's purple glow fading before brightening, repeating this until it was next to Sasha's ear. "Those things have ringtones?" Sasha looked at him, or Raz felt that he did, he couldn't see where his eyes were pointing. Regardless, he took this as his cue to go back to the rest of the group.

After a minute Sasha joined them with news, "HQ has pulled back the other incoming squads, whatever it is that's up there firing those has made it too dangerous to risk more drops, and the field base that's set up is too far away for backup to get here any time soon. There may be some more survivors close by, but they haven't been heard from. Short story is, we're on out own for the moment"

"But we don't have time to spend waiting, what if somethings happening to my dad now?"

"Ms Zanotto is right. That's why myself, Milla and Morry will head up and try to find a way to stop the source of those shots." At this, both Raz and Lili were outraged

"But I'm an agent too! Why do I have to stay behind!"

"He's my dad! I should get to rescue him too!"

Milla was about to start reasoning with the two, but Sasha intervened, obviously deciding the situation required less tact that Milla would give. Looking at Lili he said "What will you do with that arm? How will you climb properly? Not with levitation, it would attract too much attention, and you in no state to strain yourself physically." Then, he turned to Raz. "And you, would you have us leave her alone, right next to an enemy where there exact whereabouts are unknown? Do you think she could defend herself when they managed to kidnap such a powerful psychic with such little fuss?". The two felt conflicted at this. Both of them understood that he was right, and neither wanted to admit it, to themselves let alone someone else. Although Raz did feel a tinge of pride that Sasha though he was skilled enough to protect her.

Sasha was waiting for there response, but when the two just stared blankly, he knew that was the best he'd get from them. "Now that's settled, I don't want either of you to set so much as a foot through that entrance, that's and order Razputin, one of your first official ones as a PsychoNaut, so don't let us, or yourself down. If you can, it might be a good idea to get deeper into the mine, just in case someone comes by here for whatever reason." The young couple nodded, Raz trying to stand straight and look official, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it.

The three agents that were leaving talked among themselves for a short while, planning out how to best go about there ascent, before leaving the two alone. The two just stood there feeling dejected for several minuets, before a grin split on Raz's face form ear to ear. "What are you so happy about? If it's because you get to spend time alone with me, wipe it off right now, and think about what we can do!" came a retort from Lili.

"No Lili, they've already told us what to do, and it's better than they realised!"

"What part of standing around waiting is...!" However, she was interrupted by her boyfriend, his face still plastered with a massive smirk.

"Don't you get it? We're in an abandoned mine , that's at the base of a location where the enemy has a giant... death cannon... thing! Why can't they see that we've obviously found the secret entrance!"

Her face slowly mirrored Raz's happy expression, "Just like in Issue 174 of 'True Psychic Tales' when..." But she trailed off as Raz gave her a look. "Shut up". He grinned, but didn't say anything. "But, Sasha ordered us not to...,"

"Sasha ordered us not to go through that entry. It's not _our_ fault if the tunnel he sent us through ends up just happens to go where we want it to."

Without another word the couple made there way to the back, and began tearing strips of wood from the exit, both with telekinesis, Lili because of her arm, Raz because even with gloves on he was getting splinters, revealing a single narrow tunnel, that would have allowed the two to stand next to each other if they were facing each other, but this would have made progress slow and meant it would be harder to react if something went wrong, so Raz took the lead. As he stepped into the tunnel, lighting a torch that was stuck in the wall with pyrokinesis before pulling it off, Lili looked as if she was going to demand she went first, but she looked Raz over before relaxing and getting in behind him.

After a few meters however, Raz stopped and turned to face Lili, looking sheepish. "Uhh, I just realised that I don't know what your father looks like".

"Honestly, we came to rescue him but you didn't bother finding out what he looks like? Never mind, I've got a photo in my bag." The two sat down on the hard floor facing each other, Raz holding the torch up to light the contents of Lili's bag. She rummaged around in it for a bit before taking out a thin silver box, wide and tall enough for photo's to fit into. She carefully opened it so that the front was opened so far it rested on the back, revealing one photo, but keeping whatever was on the other side hidden.

The photo showed a man in his early forties, with short black hair, thin rimmed glasses, similar to Sasha's but not tinted black, a goatee, wearing the same bored neutral expression Lili used to cover up how she felt about something. He was wearing a shirt with the top button dune up but no tie, and trousers with creases very obviously ironed into the front of them.

Lili began closing the case and putting it away, but suddenly part of an image that was on the other side of the case caught Raz's eye. "Wait, was that... is that a picture of me?". Lili's face flushed, and she held the case close to herself.

"Of course not" '_Don't think don't think don't think_'

"When did you even take that, I haven't even seen a real camera since I left the circus." Which was true, the only cameras he has seen since then had been in the mind of a milkman that had thought he was a guard. Or a guard that now thought he was a milkman, he hadn't paid too much attention to it.

"Whatever, you know what dad looks like now, so lets move", and with that, the two got up, and after waiting a minuet for the feeling to return to there legs, began moving.

**xxXXxxXXxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond the Breech

**** From Whispering Rocks to Whispering Minds ****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psychonauts or any of the characters, all rights belong to Tim Schafer and Double Fine.

**Author Notes: **Thanks to 'Herr E' for information on a few things.

Not much else to say, expect this and the next chapter used to be one chapter, but it was longer that I wanted so I cut it into parts.

Wait, scratch that, more to say. Just want to point out that spelling/grammar mistakes on letter two are intentional. Al least most of them are...

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**** Chapter 4: Beyond the Breech ****

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The passageway continued on in a straight line, with the occasional broken plank or rock obscuring there path, though they were easily shifted. After about a hundred meters, the rock corridor curved to the left, and after carefully peering round while using invisibility Raz and Lili continued along, though using invisibility was fairly pointless since the torch was still lit and cast a dim orange light along the dimensions of there path, and anyone would have noticed something was off.

This section of the passage was longer, and after a while the two started to lose sense of distance, which was already being hampered by the darkness and repeating patterns of the support beams. One thing however was becoming obvious, they were slowly gaining altitude from the low gradient of the floor, which was odd as mines usually went down, reinforcing there assumption that this would lead them to where they wanted to be.

Finally, after another thirty minuets, they could see something different up ahead, prompting the two to speed up. As they approached it, they became aware of the walls and ceiling disappearing behind a last sett of wooden support beams, and they realized they had made it to the end.

Out of the corridor was another room about the same size as the entrance room had been. As the two looked across they was what was on the other side, they faced each other and grinned at the sight a thick, grimy, dust covered metal door, the sort which didn't belong in any mine. Raz ran over to it, lighting some of the torches as he went with his pyrokinesis, Lili setting the remaining ones ablaze in the same fashion.

The two stood in front of the door. It was about two meters high by a meter wide, and had a groove in one side for someone to grab when opening it. On the front was a traditional rivet laced border and two slightly indented rectangles in the top centre and bottom centre. In the front, standing vertically was a circular bar sticking out from where on a normal door a handle might have been.

Raz was about to pull the bar down, as from a crack in the wall next to it another metal bar was visible, threading into the frame, and the extra large handle was the only visible object that looked as if it could unlock it, but he stopped mid reach and stood aside, gesturing to the door and allowing his girlfriend the opportunity to be the one that opened the first door on the way to rescue her father.

She smiled at that and accepted, grabbing hold with her one good arm, and pulled, to no effect. She repositioned herself so that she was standing with her shoulder to the door, and leaned backwards, putting one foot against the jut of the frame, careful not to bump her bad arm. After that, when nothing continued to happened, Raz moved to the other side of the handle and placed both hands on it, pushing as hard as he could, making overreacted straining noises as he did. The two strained themselves for about half a minuet, before Lili lost her footing on the frame and almost kicked Raz somewhere he would not have appreciated it.

As she began tilting backwards an an unstable angle, Raz darted forward and steadied her. A look of relief flashed over her face, replacing the surprised one from when she lost her balance. She let out a sigh, before becoming focused again, now wearing an aggravated expression. With the help of Raz, who was still holding her, and the handle that had caused the problem, she regained her balance.

"I did _not_ go through all that to be stopped by a door!", and with that, she attempted to remove it from it's hinges, at first by just using a telekinetic pull to rip the door out of the wall out, but when this did nothing but knock dust from the edges, she sent forth her telekinesis in the more focused form of a pale, pink hand, causing the door to give of a low metallic groan, but it remained firmly in place.

Raz pulled his goggles into place before joining her, his orange hand taking a firm hold, but even with a pair of psychic hands pulling at the door, it did nothing but make the groaning louder.

"It's no good, It won't budge." The pair of hands faded from sight, and the Lili let out a sigh of frustration. Raz, however, had another idea.

"Get back, I can do it." A disbelieving expression crossed Lili's face, but was replaced almost immediately by one that showed she believed in him. She backed off as Raz stood in front of the door, took several paces back, and got into a semi crouched position with his fists clenched and his eyes scrunched in concentration, although this wasn't obvious as the goggles obscured them.

Lili watched with a puzzled expression, wondering what he was going to do with the mass of psychic energy that started coiling around him, before literally jumping as, in a single motion, he stood up and firmly extended his left arm as if punching. She expected just an extra strong psychic palm strike, but instead the energy flowed forward and extended from him, coating his arm from his shoulder in orange, but it didn't stop there, the orange form of his arm growing rapidly in size until it was bigger than his body.

At this point, it struck the door, and with a resounding clang that reverberated around the room it buckled instantly, though it wasn't completely dislodged from the door frame, part of which had also been bent where thick metal bars where protruding into the door, which where obviously part of the locking mechanism. A few chunks of rock fell from the wall, revealing more metal bars which had held the frame in place, before the remains of the door pivoted on the corner that was touching the floor, the other suspended in the air, before falling backwards with another clunk.

Lili stared at her boyfriend in silence. He broke the silence first. "Well, it's not much, before I managed to make one about three times as big, and it was a full body version, but I had strength borrowed from my dad then..." The mass of orange energy faded, leaving the dust to settle. It coated them both, all by dying there clothes to a grey-brown tinge.

She continued to stare at him for several seconds, before smiling ans saying "Well, at least we'll know which door we came in through. Lets go." Raz smiled back at her and followed her through.

Through the door was another room, this one make with real bricks and mortar, and looked as if it had been clean before their entrance had sprayed dust and dirt over the floor. Lili stopped looking around and turned to Raz, a glint of mischief on her face. "You probably shouldn't use your powers unless you have to, that way if we come across anyone, they'll think we're normal children, and adults can be _so stupid_ when they underestimate us like that."

Raz grinned and nodded in agreement, reminded of how he had overcome the odd at the summer camp, when most people had underestimated him, even though some of them had already known his strength, if they underestimated both his strength and his skill, it would be all to easy.

There was nothing in the first room, so they decided to move on, and luckily the door to the rest of what they assumed to be a complex was unlocked, though rusty and made a horrible screeching sound as it opened, but if they hadn't heard the sound of the entrance being knocked in they had nothing to worry about from a squeaky door.

The door opened to a door lined corridor, ten rooms lining each side, these appeared to be made out of hardwood, and another door at the opposite end, which was made out of metal. The two looked at each other, then chose a side and started working through the rooms. The first room Raz entered contained a chair made of thick oak, and had leather straps attached to the arm rest and on the front pair of legs, positioned in front of a machine that looked like a streamlined brain tumbler, had it not been for for the four metal prongs jutting out from where the users head would have gone. He wondered how it was used, but felt sick when he noticed that the tips were coated in a familiar red substance.

The next eight rooms where all the same, all empty, with the same blood stained device, so when he came to the last room in the row, at which point Lili had worked her way up to the seventh,paying more attention to each room, but the look on her face told him she found the same thing, he expected the same thing. He was surprised then when he opened it to find not only that there was no sinister blood stained machine, but appeared as if he had walked into a cottage kitchen, with wooden cupboards, cushioned chairs and a fridge that, after closer inspection, was stocked with food and drink. Unfortunately, the cleanliness of the room, and the type of food stocked meant that the place was used or at least visited, regularly.

Behind him, opposite his door, Lili had finally opened the last door on her side, and he heard a gasp, looked round to check that she was OK, and after she didn't set anything on fire and there were no yells of alarm, he turned his attention back to his room, they could compare findings after they had some.

There was a noticeboard made out of cork, with two notes on it. The first, which looked older than the other, and parts of were unreadable due to parts being cut out, which included the name of whoever it was addressed to. It read:

_Dear _[ ]

_ I hope you are enjoying your station, after all, it is next to the exit, where anyone could just walk in if not for you. To make your stay more enjoyable, we took the liberty of soundproofing the door connecting the _[ ] _ part of the complex where you are, and the _[ ]_, so that you wont be distracted by the noise. Someone will deliver food every three days, but other than that, you wont have to worry about anything, as we shall also be locking the door. Just in case, not that we have any reason to doubt your abilities._

_Yours _[ ]

[ ]

The next note seemed to have been written in response, with much messier writing, all in an unhealthy shade of read, which, again, he didn't want to think about. This one read:

_Dear asshole,_

_ Thank you for fuck all!, "Anyone could walk in," my arse they coud! That doors neer inpenetrable, and it dont help that the lock was busted, i cant even get out. And dont preetend you soundproofed the door for my sake, i know you lot dont like the sound of my voice, but good ridance, the less I see of ya the better, almost makes me glad you locked me out. Yes, I now you dont want me back in. If this is about that incident wit the waithertheni assure you, as I did then, he fell onto my knife, not my fault at all._

_Up Yours!_

_ ~Me_

Raz contemplated what the two messages meant, a few unpleasant ideas crossed his mind, but then he realised the more pressing issue, that there _was_ someone here with them, they were dangerous and disturbed, and he hadn't heard anything from Lili for a few minuets.

**xxXXxxXXxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Bogeyman Bring Me a Dream

**** From Whispering Rocks to Whispering Minds ****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psychonauts or any of the characters, all rights belong to Tim Schafer and Double Fine.

**Author Notes: **First fight scene, GO!

Had trouble thinking of a name for this chapter, the others where fairly simple.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**** Chapter 5: Mr Bogeyman, Bring Me a Dream ****

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Raz rushed out of the kitchen, pulling the door shut with a telekinetic hand behind him, not even touching the floor of the corridor as he leapt into the room opposite. This room was also different from the others with there chairs and dark device, and appeared to be bedroom, with a wardrobe built into the far wall, and a bed. The bed was simple, a metal frame with a mattress, and a sheet that covered it, as well as the gap between the floor and the bottom of the base.

Between the floor and the bottom of the base however, was someone, a man with short matted hair, dark eyes, some stubble, a shirt that looked as if it hadn't been ironed since it was made, faded denim jeans, and his hand sticking out, smothering Lili's mouth.

Raz could see what had happened, Lili had came in, been surprised at the new contents, which had made her gasp, but the room had appeared empty so she let her guard down, and at some point when examining the room, she had turned her back on the bed, and when she had, the man had grabbed her.

The stranger, upon hearing the sounds, looked up. His eyes settled on Raz for a moment, before in a smooth motion lowing his arm from the girls mouth, a clear white cloth, cleaner that his clothe, now visible in his hand, and put his arm round her waist. Raz took a steep forward as he lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed where she didn't move. Luckily, her inured arm didn't seem to have been knocked too much.

"What did you do to Lili!"

"Your little friend? Just some chloroform." He answered without looking in a melancholy voice. He pulled the rest of himself out from under the bed, straightened, and surveyed the PsychoNaut before him.

"Well, lucky me. I thought they just wanted rid of me, sending me to this part of the facility, _all alone_," speaking the last words in a whisper, but his next words were almost shouting, "But here you are!" A grin spread across the man's face, putting large creases into his cheeks and stretching his lips thin, the muscles around his eyes tense making giving him a disturbing squint.

"I've been so bored, no one to talk, no one to _play_ with, but your here now, I can enjoy two of my favourite games." At this, he reach behind for something on his belt. There was a quiet _shinkt_ sound as he moved his arm back into view, and a flash of silver which glistened in the dim light.

The deranged man rushed forward, swinging his knife arm in a wide arc, however Raz was just as fast, leaning backwards, the knife passing over his torso fast enough for the blade to reverberate, giving of a low ringing sound. Seeing how far back the young boy had leant, the man's grin deepened even further as he repositioned himself to strike a finishing blow when Raz fell over, but it never happened, as the young acrobat simply leant further back, arms above his head now, and his feet left the ground.

His opponent stepped back by reflex, which saved him as Raz finished his move, both palms planting firmly on the ground before one foot came up, arcing through where the hilt of the knife had been, before the next leg followed and for a moment Raz was inverted before his torso flipped, feet back under him. "Hey, cut that out!"

The stranger had lost his initial grin, but his eyes had darkened, "Gladly", the man chided, Raz regretting his choice of words, "Well, I think we're going to have more fun than I thought," and with that he launched into a series of simple slashes which Raz had to sidestep, back step and flip continually to avoid all of them without gaining extra air holes. Despite his obviously weak grip on sanity, Raz had to admit his opponent was skilled, if even one of those cuts connected as they where supposed to... he didn't want to think about it.

After about a minuet the young agent still hadn't had a chance to counter attack, and with the man's attacks now including thrusts and jabs it looked as if he wasn't going to get a chance unless he did use his powers, but he wanted to keep the fight physical. If he had trouble fighting someone without powers, when he face someone who could throw the contents of a room at him without moving he'd be in trouble.

After another minuet, the man's face was now filled with rage, obviously things weren't going how he wanted them to, but then another of his strange smile appeared, and he started swinging his knife again. The smile put Raz on alert, meaning he was able to notice the path of the knife that was going to swing wide, missing him, which was odd as all of his previous attacks would have been fatal, there was no reason for him to be smiling, unless...

The young agent abandoned his evasion and threw up a psychic shield, just in time for another force to slam into the side of it, and Raz caught the sight of a long red object, and Raz realized the man had been using the same tactic he had, hiding his potential, although it wouldn't have surprised him if he just did like using that knife to cut people. The smart thing for Raz to do would have been so finish the fight with a well placed psi-blast, but but the odd shape had surprised him even more than finding out his opponent was psychic. "Was that... a sword? How do you do that?", but the madman wasn't listening, he was staring in disbelief at the _child_ that had stopped his attack.

"The first psychic I get to fight in over a year, and it's _child_? No matter, you've managed so far, try not to die _too_ fast, I want to enjoy this." He swung his knife again, bringing forth the psychic form of a sword, attempting to leave Raz without a good head on his shoulders, but the young agent was ready this time, shielding the first blow, and a follow up, but when his opponent brought his arm back even further Raz dropped the sphere of orange safety that was surrounding him and pushed forward, projecting a hand that connected with the madman's chest.

The orange hand hit with enough force to knock him backwards, pushing him through the door. "So you wish to take out fight away from your precious little friend? Alright then, but don't think I won't have fun with her after I've had fun with you! I'll.." But he was cut off by another orange palm thrust to his chest, but he managed to step back enough to avoid it before pressing back with a lunge that covered the distance lost and the remaining distance between the two combatants.

However, rather than shield again, Raz attempted to knock the red blade out of the way with another attack, and when the two forces met, the his hand managed to start pushing the sword back, but got another surprise as suddenly two more psychic blades materialised and slammed into the palm of his mental hand, forcing it back, past the point where the original collision was, before the hand faded. Raz brought his shield up again, and the two blades connected with it, the first one having dissipated shortly after his hand had.

The man commented on the shocked look on his face. "Like it? I developed this technique by myself. The psychics I fought always seemed to be so... linear? Straightforward? Either way, they couldn't keep up. I hope you can, or this will be such a buzz kill." Three more blades materialised and flew towards Raz, who jumped, careful not to go too high and hit his head off the ceiling, and at the point he was above the man the air surrounding him filled with small orange hands as he charged his palm bomb attack.

As the mass of hands descended upon there target, he attempted to back out of the way, but underestimate the force of the attack as the shockwave knocked him back, taking several paces before gravity won and he toppled to the floor, but managed to send several blades towards Raz in attempt to gain time to recover himself.

The young agent was halfway though righting himself of the rebound of the attack when he noticed the blades coming at him. While suspended in mid air as he was, his options where limited. Without a firm foothold he couldn't shield himself properly, and the first blade knocked him further into the air, knocking the shield against the ceiling, As Raz was only used to other object hitting the shield, not the other way around, his concentration was broken and his protective bubble faded as the remaining blades approached.

Luckily the blades hadn't been aimed properly, and even if they had he was no longer in his original position, so he avoided any fatal damage, but a couple of the red objects still found some part of there mark. Raz tried to twist at the last moment, but the blades still managed to cut through his new uniforms jumper, leaving light laceration across his chest and back they sliced past him.

There positions had reversed once again, despite the earlier knockback the madman had already regained his footing by the time Raz hit the floor. He pressed his advantage, closing in while his opponent propped himself up on a shaky arm. "What a shame, done already. Good things never last," he spoke to himself. He took a few steps closer until, and circled around so that the two where now between a pair of open doors.

Raz shook his head, trying to clear out the shock and the pain. He'd been hurt before, lots of times in fact, why did it seem so much worse now? Did he actually fear he might die here? '_Let's start with... your lungs shall we? Don't want too much screaming_', an image too graphic to belong to a child flashed though Raz's mind, causing him to shake slightly. The knife was raised, and began it's decent aimed at the back of the youngest PsychoNaut in history. '_Now what to do with the girl..._'.

"NO!" The aggressor almost recoiled in shock, but kept plunging the blade foreword, the physical blade that got closer and closer, until it had left another hole in the green jumper, centimetres from skin, millimetres... and then it was no longer in his hand. In that instant,the man almost managed to think 'what the..' but the blade was now embedded in the wall behind him all the way up to it's hilt, forced back by an angry orange sphere of protection that radiated from Raz, the ferocious aura of the shield was now able to fully come into play as it now had contact with something real, but not for long.

The now knifeless assailant felt a searing prickly pain as soon as the orange glow came into contact with his hand, spreading over his body, and once every joint was suffering his body, which took less time than it would to drop a coin, was propelled away. Unfortunately for hum, this meant being sent upwards and through an open door, his legs flailing through first, then his torso with one arm by his side, but hid head was too high and came into contact with the frame with enough force to splinter it, his body flipping upwards behind him till he was horizontal, before losing upward momentum and falling down, landing with a satisfying mix of _fwap_ and _flump_ sounds onto the hard floor, where he didn't move.

**xxXXxxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Things are Thought

**** From Whispering Rocks to Whispering Minds ****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psychonauts or any of the characters, all rights belong to Tim Schafer and Double Fine.

**Author Notes: **If you're noticing lots of spelling mistakes, please note that I am using English-UK as opposed to English-US spelling.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**** Chapter 6: In Which Things are Thought ****

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Lili had still not woken up, so Raz had tried to make her as comfortable as possible, gathering a few spare sheets he had found in the closet of the bedroom to create a pillow and padding for the bed she was laid on.

Looking at her now, he felt a tinge of regret, thinking of all the things he could have done to prevent this. Nut then he stopped it was all moot now, as most of it was only useful in hindsight, and he knew they would have regretted it more if the _hadn't_ explored. With that decided, he thought about what to now

He couldn't leave Lili here by herself in case someone found her, and he had no idea how much longer she would be out. It was also a bad idea to move on by himself because when she did wake up, she'd be pissed that she was left behind. And there was one other problem. He went to check on the other unconscious person.

The man was in the chair, arms and legs strapped in, but Raz had felt using the pain tumbler, as he had dubbed it until he found out what it really was, would have been a step too far, he didn't want to sink to there level, and so had removed it. Admittedly, he had tried to just turn it away at first, but when it hadn't budged he tried to force it with a psychic palm, but this had twisted it so far that the support holding it up had snapped.

He looked at the oblong object he had in his hand, he had taken it without thinking. Looking a the man in the chair he though '_Why not? I've got time._' And with that, he threw the small white, blue and red door at the comatose body, snapping to it's head. Raz lowered his goggles into place as the psycho-portal activated.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Raz was expecting a world consisting of sharp pointy things and at least as much blood as the meat circus, but was instead met with a rustic view of what appeared to be a small forest made of Sakura trees in full bloom, despite the fact so many petals had already fallen that the floor was covered. The view was ruined however by the sight of what appeared to be New York City, the Statue of Liberty , which was odd as there didn't seem to be a point connecting the forest to the city, they just melded into each other in the distance.

The other odd thing about the place was the colours. The world was cast in a sepia, the only things unaffected where his goggle lenses and the pale pink of the flower petals shrouding the floor and the branches of surrounding trees. "Ooh, artsy, but I think I like black velvet style better."

Almost as if in response to his comment the petals began falling all at once, swirling in a breeze that hadn't previously existed, leaving the trees bare, before a stronger gust gathered, scattering petals directly away from where he was standing. "Wha? I didn't mean it, I swear! This is a great tone!" But the petals had already scattered, only a few remained caught behind a root or clump of dirt. However, with the floor now cleared, a path previously hidden was now visible, it's smooth cement surface standing out against the rough of the grass and tree roots either side of it. After checking behind himself to make sure he wasn't missing anything, he set off down the path.

After a few minuets he stopped, as there seemed to be no end to the path which still continued on in a straight line. He checked behind himself again, to see that he was barely a few meters from were he had started. He knew he had walked further than that, so why... an eerie whisper, it's words undecipherable, from behind him stopped his thoughts dead, spinning around, but there was nothing there. A normal person might have told them selves they were imagining it, but Raz knew better.

Once more he turned to face back, waited a few seconds, before spinning and "AHA! Got y... aww." There was still no-one there, but he did notice that the tree's seemed to be more... curved than they were before. Deciding the best course of action was to proceed with caution, he took a tentative step forward, however something had a different idea for him, since when his foot was about to touch the ground, it cracked, the jagged edges of the ground separating, spreading apart to reveal empty space flooded with whispers and red light.

Raz leant back trying to avoid it, then used is one leg on the ground to try and hop back as the lower jaw of the ground moved past him, but several bright red, scrawny clawed arms shot out, latching onto him. A single thought, '_Here we go again..._', crossed his mind as he was dragged into the gaping maw the ground had made, before it snapped shut after him.

As he was spat unceremoniously out of the ground into a new arena, he leant as far back as he could, so that when he cam into contact with the ground it was with his feet instead of his face, only avoiding a less dignified landing due to several similar encounters. The area was like the ones in Boyd's mind, except the flames around the perimeter had been replaced by sharp metal in various forms, and while there was still cracks in the floor, they were more extensive and the place looked as if it where about to fall apart, and the red glow coming from these gaps were partially blocked by even more painful looking weapons.

This was more like what he had expected, but even so, while nightmares being here was predictable, the sight of three of them surrounding him was a bit much. The three creatures loomed over him, spectral eyes glowing menacingly, the patters on there shadowy skin swirling and changing.

The three barely gave him a moment before plunging there clawed hands downwards into the ground. Raz reacted quickly, forcing an orb of glowing orange into existence below his fee, lifting him up, before using it to propel himself into the air where the attacks from bellow cold only waft air at him as they shot up from more cracks in the ground, clawing at air. By the time he landed the arms were disappearing back into the cracks, the creatures straitening, readying another attack, but not before being hit by a series of heavy Psi Blasts, some direct, others from the ricochet of there partners. At once, all three keeled over backwards, there stomachs splitting open and personal demons spilling forth.

A telekinetic hand picked one up, tossing it into the nearest open mouth, where it exploded sending the nightmare into a thrashing fit before becoming perfectly still, almost like some sort of dark statue, while a new hand appeared and repeated the process on a second, but before it could be repeated a third time, the last one regained focus, backing off as the remaining demons exploded. It was good enough however, as after a quick combo to each of the the stunned nightmares they shattered, leaving only one remaining.

Despite the sudden loss of both of its allies when the fight had only just begun, the last nightmare still pressed on, disappearing completely into a hole in the ground to sprout clawed hands out all over the arena, all of which missed, and in under a minuet it received the finishing blow.

Only slightly out of breath, Raz was quiet pleased with himself, taking a moment to shove his fist in the air, proclaiming "Woo! Hat-trick!" before dropping into another hole in the ground, this one with the same jagged edges as the entrance, but with a calming blue aura.

The location he was spat out at however was different from where he had came in, as a quick glance showed his starting position was now nearly out of sight, and in the direction he was travelling the tip of a building was just visible.

One thing that hadn't change however, was the rate at which he was progressing, as he still didn't seem to be getting any closer. "Oh I see what's going on here, I'm going to have to have a series of repetitive battle with things that don't stand a change against me one on one but will try to overpower me with number!", and all but proving his point, when he next put his foot down he was once again dragged into the nightmare's arena.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

When Lili opened her eyes it was only after several minutes of waiting to try and hear if anyone else was there. When she figured that there really wasn't someone there. She remembered looking around, and something grabbing her from behind, but after that nothing. Looking around carefully, she still couldn't find anyone. She relaxed a bit, but still stayed tense as it was only one possible immediate danger she was safe from.

Resisting the urge to call out for Raz, she got up carefully, noting how the bed had been made up for her, so she knew either Raz had won or whatever knocked her out had a weird sense of humour. Carefully peeking her head round the corner, with the help of invisibility, she focuses on anything she could her, but the only sound she could make out was her own breathing. She disabled her invisibility, in case she needed it for a long period later, and began moving down the hallway.

As she moved forward, she caught sight of something green round the corner of the door. Approaching cautiously, not knowing what else was in the room, possibly whatever had knocker her out, she closed in on the door. When she was level with the frame, she noticed the cuts opening the jumper and the smeared red lines visible through them.

Abandoning her caution, she leapt through the door landing on Raz's left, the thumb, middle and forefinger on both her hands pressed to her temple, ready to blast whatever had dared harm her boyfriend, but was slightly stunned when she saw her opponent strapped unconscious to a chair. She considered blasting him anyway, but the sight of a thin line of blood trickling from his mouth, and the active Psycho-portal prevented her from doing it, she didn't know what would happen to someone if the owner of the mind they where in was killed. She kicked him hard on the shin to vent her frustration.

Raz was standing up but swaying slightly backwards and forwards, mouth slightly agape, his eyes flickering erratically, although she could only tell this because she was now stood so close to him that her eyes were the same distance from the goggle lenses as his where. Tilting her head slightly, she rested it on his shoulder. "Idiot, you stole all the fun parts." She would berate him for sending his consciousness elsewhere, leaving both of them vulnerable, later.

After kicking the man strapped to the chair once more on his other chin, Lili left the two men to there minds and went to check through the room Raz had been in when she had been attacked, figuring something must have been there for him to not have investigated the bedroom with her, as if it had been another chamber with chairs and a giant spiked hair dryer he would have moved on.

**xxXXxxXXxx**


End file.
